This invention relates to a work implement, such as a loader bucket, having a cutting edge and a plurality of adapters and tips detachably mounted thereon. A conventional loader bucket normally comprises a cutting edge secured forwardly on a bottom wall thereof for performing various clean-up operations. In certain work applications, it is desirable to attach a plurality of hardened tips on the bucket particularly for digging and like earthworking operations. The substantial loads imposed on the tips make it imperative that the adapter be firmly secured to the bucket to prevent dislodgement thereof. It is further desirable to flush-mount the cutting edge, adapters and tips on the bucket to prevent loose cutting materials from slipping thereunder.